Wakaranai
by Nyaponn
Summary: [RP]  [KouseiXZero of ghost]  [Yaoi] Un simple petit RP fait commencé un jour en classe lors d'un moment d'ennuis terrible.
1. Intro

Titre: Wakaranai

Auteurs: Kimiko & Nekomi de la Nyaponn Team.

Groupe : GHOST

Pairing: Et la surprise dans tous ça ? Oo He ho !

Genre : Euhh ... Yaoi… Et un **LEMON** en fin de chapitre vous serez prévenu...

Disclamer: 

_° Kimiko :_ Alors les membres de GHOST s'appartiennent mutuellement... Ils ne sont donc pas en notre possession... Ce qui est bien dommage. Ha ! Kotha, m'appartient. Il est un pur produit de mon imagination.

**!!! LEMON en FIN de CHAPITRE !!! **

_° Nekomi : Alors, tout les musiciens figurants dans cette fics sont totalement libres, majeurs et vaccinés (ca reste à prouver . ''). Aucun d'eux ne m'appartiens (pour l'instant :p –y croit-)._

Notes: 

_° Kimiko :_ Alors je tiens à prévenir. Ceci est disons une fic ... Oui enfin, non, c'est un RP . Role play pour ceux qui l'ignore. A la base nous jouons des RP sur Forum. A quoi ça consiste ? Nous prenons, ici et pratiquement toujours pour nous, des personnalités célèbres de la scène musicale japonaise et nous leur façonnons une personnalité, une vie, ... Et nous les faisons évoluer. Tout ça pour dire que Neko et moi sommes des boulets qui, en cours, ne foutons rien et que donc nous passons notre temps à faire du RP sur feuille comme nous appelons ça affectueusement. Bref j'espère avoir était clair. Sinon Neko me complétera dans sa note. Ha oui prenez en compte que nous écrivons _ça _en cours et donc nous écoutons tout de même un peu… Tout ça pour dire qu'il peut y avoir des incohérences et erreures. Nous sommes aussi humaines !!! Et nous faisons de notre mieux pour l'orthographe et la grammaire.

!!!! Attention je tiens à redire qu'il y a un **LEMON** en fin de chapitre!!!

Je l'ai dis trois fois alors venez pas vous plaindre ! ./

_° Nekomi : Est-il vraiment nécessaire de vous dire qu'il y a un __**LEMON EN FIN DE CHAP'**__ ? Je ne pense pas non... - Oui oui donc, les incohérences sont possibles mais non voulues. ... Mais qu'est ce que je pourrais dire moi ?! Kimiko a déjà tout dit TTTT J'suis une laissée pour compte tout juste bonne à pondre un rp presque potable de temps à autre (non, je dramatise pas !)._

_Pour reprendre cette note en bonne et due forme, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espere de tout cœur que vous apprécierez notre petit boulot. Enjoy ! 3_

**En gras Nekomi**

Normal Kimiko

_En italique Les dialogues. _

Bonne Lecture XD


	2. Chapter 1

Wakaranai 

**D****ans un lycée perdu en plein milieu du centre-ville de Matsuyama les étudiants s'activaient à l'approche du jour « J », la fête du lycée. **

**L'été arrivait à grand pas et les classes fraîchement formées profitaient de cette collaboration quelque peu forcée pour faciliter les ententes. **

**Alors que l'effervescence avait gagné tout le bâtiment, seul le toit restait un endroit presque paisible et tranquille. **

**Si l'on empruntait ses marches carmées pour y accéder en cette douce après-midi d'un printemps qui touchait à sa fin, on pouvait apercevoir une paire de basket blanche abandonnée au côté d'une veste bleu marine le tout traînant au sol avec négligence. **

**Le propriétaire de ces morceaux d'uniformes n'était pas bien loi. Pieds nus, chemise blanche à moitié ouverte sur une cravate mal ajustée, il profitait d'une forte brise qui vint lui fouetter le visage tout en lui ébouriffant ses cheveux bicolores. **

**C'est ainsi, face au vide et à la ville les mains dans les poches de son pantalon qu'il oubliait la fourmilière d'en bas ainsi que ses tracas. **

Dans la dite fourmilière, un jeune tentait d'échapper à un groupe d'élèves en se faufilant entres les différents stands en construction et leurs confectionneurs. Il s'engagea dans un tournant et au dernier moment, il se glissa dans l'une des entrées de l'établissement, se collant au mur pour ne pas être vu de ses poursuivants.

Afin de reprendre son souffle, il resta quelques minutes adossé au mur. Il soupira bruyamment et se passa la main dans ses cheveux ébène afin de remettre sa mèche qui était légèrement partie à la n'importe quoi dans sa course.

Sa coupe était déstructurée, ses yeux maquillés de noir et son uniforme ne ressembler plus à celui des autres élèves, ayant été quelque peu beaucoup même, customisé par ses soins. Etant toujours à l'écart des autres, enfermé dans un mutisme de marbre, il était rapidement devenu un bouc émissaire pour le président des élèves, sans qu'il n'en sache la raison.

Il regarda longuement les marches carrelées menant au toit de l'école. Là haut, il serait tranquille, non ? Personne ne devait y être vu qu'ils étaient tous occupés avec cette satanée fête du lycée. Il se mit donc à gravire les marches de l'escalier d'un pas rapide. En arrivant en haut et en poussant la grande porte métallique, il s'aperçut que quelqu'un l'avait devancé. Il s'aventura sur le béton du toit, curieux de savoir qui d'autre avait décidé d'éviter de s'occuper de quelque chose. Il tressaillit en reconnaissant la silhouette qu'il voyait de dos. Il hésita une seconde à faire demi-tour. Mais il élimina cette pensée en se rappelant l'imbécile qui devait encore le chercher.

Il s'approcha alors d'une démarche hésitante et se stoppa non loin du jeune homme qui était toujours face au vide. Se tripatouillant les doigts, il se jeta à l'eau et signifia sa présence.

_« Ano … Kousei ? »_

**L'interpellé haussa d'abord un sourcil puis tourna son visage vers l'intrus qui l'avait rejoint. Trop occupé mentalement, il ne répondit que d'un bref «unh » qui ne lui demanda pas trop d'effort mais tenta tout de même de tourner son corps entier qu'il adossa ensuite à la grille de protection.**

**Il reconnut tout de suite ce garçon qu'il avait vu si souvent être poursuivi.**

**Il était d'ailleurs clair que ces deux là étaient deux cas opposés manifestes. Kousei chouchou de ces dames, Don Juan invétéré, capitaine de l'équipe de basket, serviable et gentil aurait sans doute été élu délégué s'il s'était présenté. Heureusement les responsabilités ne l'intéressaient pas. A sa place se fut l'un de ses plus grands fans qui prit la tête de cette** **terminale B, le même garçon qui poursuivait le noiraud. D'ailleurs c'est grâce à cet imbécile qu'il pouvait parfois diriger à distance. Il régnait presque tant sa popularité et son charisme étaient grands. **

**Tout le contraire de ce pauvre Zero, persécuté à longueur de temps**

Zero recula ; il n'était pas le bienvenu apparemment.

_« Désolé »_

Il s'inclina et en se relevant, il examina furtivement son vis à vis. Il s'attarda sur la chemise entre-ouverte mais détourna vite les yeux, les joues soudainement devenue rouge.

Se retournant, il ajouta :

_« Je... Je cherchais un coin tranquille, je suis désolé de t'avoir dérangé. » _

Les joues encore rouges, il se dirigea vers l'escalier. Chaque fois qu'il voyait Kousei, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le détailler, tant il le trouvait beau. Mais il n'avait jamais osé lui parler, il se détournait dés qu'il tombait sur lui.

**Le blond sauta de la petite bordure sur laquelle il était perché et retenu d'un **_**« hey »**_** le brun qui fuyait. Il marcha d'un pas nonchalant vers cet intrus sans expression particulière sur le visage, pour arriver ça sa hauteur. **

_**« Tu peux très bien rester. Je cherchais juste à fuir les taches que les filles du club de couture m'avaient confiées. Elles voulaient que je sois mannequin pour leur défilé mais je ne me vois pas fringué de leurs bazars colorés voir bariolés. »**_

**Il allait continuer puis il remarqua le malaise qu'éprouvait son camarade.**

_**« Pardon... Tu en as sûrement rien à faire... Tu devais pas aider au stand de pâtisseries de notre classe, toi ? »**_

**Il vint se planter devant Zero avec un petit sourire amical.**

Suite au _« Hey »_ du garçon blond, Zero stoppa net. Il leva un peu les yeux pour le voir planté devant lui, souriant. Au cours de son explication, un sourire mal assuré naquis sur les lèvres du brun.

Il devait avouer qu'il voyait très bien Kousei en mannequin, mais pas celui de ces dindes.

Son vis à vis ajouta quelque chose qui lui rappela le pourquoi de la course poursuite qu'il venait de subir. Le sourire un peu moins gêné, il haussa négligemment les épaules.

_« J'ai l'air de savoir faire des gâteux ? »_

Il savait. Mais ça il ne le ferait pas savoir. Pourquoi devrait-il les aider ? Aider des gens qui, chaque jour, étaient atroce avec lui ?

_« Ils n'ont qu'à se démerder ! »_ Ajouta-t-il dans un murmure mauvais.

_« Dis, je peux rester ici ? Si ça ne te gêne pas bien sur ! »_

**Le blond fut surpris de voir son camarade sourire. Il n'en avait pas l'habitude. En effet la plus part du temps Zero pointait son nez vers le sol avec une mine déconfite qui lui donnait presque un air de drogué. Soudain Kousei vit poindre dans son esprit une réflexion telle que Il est plutôt mignon quand il sourit mais il se dépêcha de l'extraire de ses pensées. A la place il émit un léger rire à la seconde réflexion du brun, venant entourer ses frêles épaules d'un de ses bras finement musclés.**

_**« J'suis sûr que tu serais doué ! Moi par exemple j'en ai pas l'air mais j'suis très doué en cuisine ! »**_

**Il rît à nouveau puis vint glisser son nez au creux du cou de Zero pour mieux lui souffler ces quelques mots :  
**_**« Mais ce sera notre secret, ok ? Juste entre toi et moi. »**_

**Il se redressa après avoir gardé cette pose un moment, profitant d'un parfum qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. **

_**« Oui ! Reste donc avec moi ! J'ai ni envie de rester seul, ni envie de redescendre ! »**_

Déjà quand Kousei vint passer un bras autour de ses épaules, il eut du mal à contrôler sa respiration et les battement de son cœur, mais dès qu'il mit son visage au creux de son cou, il tressaillit. Pour lui, préférant les garçons plutôt que les filles c'était dure de supporter la proximité d'avec un corps si… sexy .

Il tenta tout de même, de continuer à sourire, bien qu'il soit un peu crispé.

_« Ano… Ok »_

Suite à la permission implicite, l s'éloigna vite du blond , à une distance qu'il jugeait raisonnable, il s'assit contre la grille de protection.

Après quelques minutes de silence, durant lesquelles il n'avait cessé de regarder l'autre jeune homme, il pensa tout haut la question qu'il hésitait à prononcer.

_« Tu es populaires, C'est pas bon pour ton image de sécher les préparatifs ,non ? »_

**Kousei regarda Zero partir s'asseoir contre la grille et ils s'échangèrent un regard jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ouvre la bouche. **

**Tiens Kousei n'y avait pas pensé à ça. Heureusement, il savait très bien que ses »fans » ne le trouveraient pas ici et qu'en plus, Ubi-chan, le délégué le couvrirait sans problème. **

**« Nan t'en fais pas Ubi me couvre, les filles du club de couture doivent penser que je fais de la pâtisserie et au stand, ils doivent penser que je joue les mannequins . »**

**Fier de son raisonnement, il rejoint le noiraud au sol, adossé à la grille et lâcha un pur soupir, tournant son visage vers son camarade.**

_**« T'as pas chaud ?! Comment peux-tu garder ton uniforme entier par cette chaleur ? »**_

**D'une main experte, Kousei desserra la cravate de Zero un geste tout simplement amical et ... Chaste. **

Evidemment, se dit-il, il pouvait faire n'importe quoi, il avait toujours quelqu'un pour le couvrir.

_« Tu aimes utilise les gens quoi ... »_ Son ton était un peu amer il fallait se l'avouer.

Il laissa Kousei lui desserrer sa cravate et après ça , il commença à enlever lui-même sa veste.

_« Oui il fait trop chaud ! »_

Sa veste atterrit sur le béton, directement suivie de sa cravate.

**A cette remarque, Kousei fronça quelque peu les sourcils. **

_**« Tu te goure complètement ! Je ne vois pas en quoi je les utiles ! Ils me croient juste ailleurs… Je pense les avoir déjà assez aidé lors de l'année précédente. Lorsqu'un veut être trop gentil, on se fait avoir… »**_

**Il lâcha un nouveau soupir avant de reprendre sa tirade.**

_**« Je voulais être apprécié pas craint. D'un côté j'ai réussi. Mon coup. J'suis apprécié de tous, voir vénéré par certain mais étrangement, je n'ai aucun réel ami. Ma popularité ne m'apporte rien. »**_

**Son visage avait perdu l'expression de sa candeur naturelle au fil de ses mots. Lorsqu'il eut enfin fini, il eu une sorte de déclic qui lui fit comprendre que le pauvre Zeri devait totalement se ficher de ses problèmes existentiels.. Il réafficha alors son éternel sourire de vainqueur et posa un main amicale sur l'épaule de son camarade.**

_**« Désolé de t'embêter. J'recommencerais plus... A moins que tu ne dénonce mes passe temps. »**_

**Son regard devint menaçant et sa main se leva au niveau du torse de Zero. D'un coup il dégaina son auriculaire. **

_**« Promet ! »**_

**Et il sourit.**

Zero était abasourdit, Kousei, l'un des mecs les plus populaires de l'école, était en train de se confier à lui en quelque sorte.

D'un côté il eut envie de sourire jamais il n'aurait imaginé cet instant, et de l'autre, il était honteux de l'avoir mal jugé en l'accusant de profiteur.

Il pensa qu'il préférait le voir sourire, il était tellement plus beaux en souriant.

Il attrapa l'auriculaire de son camarade par le sien et se mit à rire en jurant de ne rien dire, jamais.

Zero était heureux de ce moment il s'était fait vraiment une mauvaise opinion du jeune homme. Peut être qu'il avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un de sympas dans ce bahut.

**Content lui aussi, Kousei se leva d'un bond et leva les mains au ciel. **

_**« Kami-sama, Atsui desu ne ! »**_

**Après s'être longuement étiré, il partit ramasser ses affaires et une fois qu'elles furent sous son bras, il interpella à nouveau Zero.**

_**« Ne, si on profitait de l'ambiance pour faire trempette en douce ? Tout le bahut est à l'opposé du bâtiment... La piscine est donc déserte ! »**_

Zero fit mine de réfléchir un instant la proposition. C'était tentant... Il n'hésita d'ailleurs pas longtemps avant d'accepter.

Il se leva, prit ses affaires et suivi le blond.

Le trajet Toît-Piscine se fit tel un parcours de commando , Kousei en tête, suivit d'un Zero qui tentait d'imiter ce premier. Tantôt se cachant dans un recoin, tantôt courant dans les couloirs les plus long, ils arrivèrent enfin à l'endroit souhaité, la piscine.

Comme prévu, celle-ci était déserte et la surface plane et légèrement ondulante de l'eau leur criait de sauter.

Zero s'approcha du bord, se penchant vers la dite eau. Maintenant il hésitait. Il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise quand il s'agissait de se dévêtir, c'était l'une des deux raisons pour lesquelles il séchait régulièrement, pour ne pas dire toujours, les leçons de natation.

_« Ano ... » _

**Kousei, lui, n'hésita pas une seconde. A peine était-il arrivé que le reste de son uniforme cédait déjà et pendant que le noiraud hésitait, il sauta juste sous son nez, l'aspergeant d'une vague fraîche. Une fois revenu à a surface, il regarda Zero qui peinait à se décider.**

_**« Faudrait-il que je vienne te chercher ? Allez, Zou ! »**_

**Déjà , il nageait vers le bords avec un air menaçant.**

Quand une masse d'eau lui arriva dessus, il se redressa vivement.

_« Hey ! »_ Protesta-t-il.

Le noiraud regarda perplexe le blond se diriger en nageant vers lui, comprenant qu'il ne plaisantait pas sur le faite qu'il viendrait le chercher, il recula du bord.

_« Tu me jetterais pas à l'eau complètement habillé ! »_

Malgré son ton réprobateur, il souriait à pleine dents, trouvant la situation assez amusante.

**Arrivé au bord, Kousei sortit de l'eau pour attraper le poignet du noiraud avec une mine de vainqueur.**

_**« Ne me défie pas... Au moins que tu ne préfères que je te déshabille avant ? » **_

**Il s'amusait réellement et cela pouvait se lire sur son visage.**

Zero tenta de reprendre son poignet, il ne comptait pas se laisser faire aussi facilement. Mais il arrêta de tiré sur son bras, se mettant de surcroît à rougir aux paroles du blond. Après, disons quelques secondes, il se remit à essayer plus vivement de se défaire de la poigne qui le retenait.

_« Raconte pas n'importe quoi ! »_

Ayant réussi à retrouver la possession de son bras, il se recula un peu, toujours aussi rouge.

_« Je... Je vais aller retire mes vêtements... »_

**Kousei fit la moue, comme s'il était déçu de ne pouvoir le faire lui-même, puis éclatât de rire en défaisant le premier bouton de la chemise blanche qui habillait encore le noiraud.**

_**« Allez, laisse-moi t'aider ! Je te laisserais retire ton pantalon seul ! »**_

**Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire en pensant à ce que pourrait imaginer une personne qui arriverait juste à cet instant. Heureusement, tout le monde s'affairait ailleurs. **

**Toujours aussi têtu et amusé, il se débattait avec la chemise de Zero qui rougissait de plus en plus. **

_**« Détend toi ! C'est pas comme si j'étais une minette ! »**_

Zero ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais aucun son ne sortit.

Ca m'aurait moins dérangé ... Pensa-t-il suite à la dernière remarqua du blond.

Kousei eut d'ailleurs fini de lui déboutonner sa chemise il s'en éloigna aussitôt.

Tournant le dos à l'autre jeune homme, Zero fit glisser sa chemise de ses épaules et s'attaque à son pantalon.

Se retrouvant en boxer, tout aussi rouge qu'il y a quelques instants. Il était gêné de s'exhiber de la sorte alors il se dépêcha d'aller dans l'eau.

**Kousei le suivit d'un bond qui trempa out le bord où il se tenait il y a encore quelques secondes.**

**Une fois au fond il y prit appui pour mieux remonter à la surface, juste derrière Zero.**

_**« Bouh !! »**_

Le jeune homme au cheveux noir sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à ce que Kousei surgisse derrière lui. Il se retourna en vitesse et une fois face au blond, il l'aspergea en signe de vengeance, tout en riant aux éclats.

Il devait s'avouer qu'il commençait à se sentir à l'aise en la présence de l'idole des élèves. Il l'avait souvent observer, de loin, se plaisant à l'admirer à la dérobée, mais faire plus ample connaissance avec lui était encore mieux.

**Kousei protesta d'un cris puis rendit ce coup bas en aspergeant à son tour le noiraud. **

**Ce petit jeu dura de longues minutes, ne laissant à son extrémité aucun vainqueur concret.**

**Essoufflé, Kousei vint s'accouder au bord de l'eau, profitant quelques instant d'un rayon de soleil apaisant. **

_**« Je n'en peux plus… Je quémande une trêve. »**_

**Il tourna ensuite le dos à Zero posant son menton sur ses mains jointes, elles-même posées sur le rebord fraîchement mouillé du bassin.**

_**« J'irai parler à Ubi-chan tout à l'heure. Je lui dirais de te laisser tranquille à l'avenir et de faire passer le mot. »**_

Il profita de la soi-disant trêve pour reprendre son souffle. Et ses yeux se posèrent sur le corps lui tournant le dos. Il se prit à le détailler, partant du cou au bas de son dos. Il profitait de la seul et unique fois qu'il voyait le blond aussi dénudé.

La prise de parole de son camarade de baignade le sortit de sa contemplation.

_« Hein Et quand t'ais-je demandé de plaider ma cause ? »_

Enervé, Il n'aimait pas que l'on s'occupe de ses problèmes il remonta sur le bord et all récupérer ses affaires.

Comme s'il allait lui être éternellement reconnaissait de vouloir l'aider ! Là le blond rêvé il n'avait besoin de personne dans ce lycée.

En remettant son pantalon, il jugea sa réaction excessive. Vraiment trop excessive, Kousei cherchait peut-être seulement à l'aider un peu.  
_« Désolé... Lais … »_ Il hésita. _« Je vais me débrouiller seul avec tout ça. »_

**Kousei fut surpris de la réaction que Zero eu. Il pensait sincèrement bien faire. Il s'était dit que sa popularité lui servirait enfin. Apparemment son potentiel protégé s'était révélé être un ado plutôt solitaire refusant de se faire aider. Prestement, le blond sortit de l'eau pour se précipiter vers Zero quand il vu celui-ci ralentir dans son empressement. **

_**« Pardonne moi, s'il te plait. Je voulais juste... Te rendre service. Pour une fois, j'aurais fais quelque chose par moi-même... J'aurais servi à quelque chose... Désolé c'était égoïste de ma part. »**_

**Le blond posa sa main sur le bras encore humide de son camarade, lui lançant un regard qui reflétait parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait. **

_**« S'il te plait, reste ...»**_

Zero toisa le blond, perplexe. Celui-ci lui paraissait tellement sincère.

Il regarda à tour de rôle la main posée sur son bras et le visage de son propriétaire. Il soupira faiblement, vaincu et il finit par lui sourire.

_« D'accord... On oubli, Ok ? Et, même si c'est très gentil de ta part, ne fais rien. Ca ne me dérange pas tant cette situation. »_

**Rassuré Kousei retrouva son sourire.**

_**« Merci. Bon retire moi ce pantalon avant qu'il ne soit entièrement trempé et vient, qu'on s'allonge pour sécher tranquillement. »**_

**Sur ces mots, il s'allongea à même le sol et ferma les yeux avec une expression de plein satisfaction. Il aimait vraiment sentir les chauds rayons de soleil sécher son corps presque nu. Cette situation ne le gêné d'ailleurs en rien. **

**Il était là, allongé et en sous-vêtements sous le regarde d'un garçon que ce matin encore, il ne connaissait que pas le biais de leur et il se sentait en pleine confiance. Il aurait été plus gêné devant un autre garçon mais étrangement pas avec celui-ci. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas encore.**

Zero retira une nouvelle fois son pantalon et alors qu'il se dirigeait pour lui aussi s'allonger, il rougit violemment à la pensée qui venait de s'insinuer dans son esprit à la vue du corps à moitié nu du blond

Gêné et les joues un peu rouge, il vint s'allonger au sol à son tour.

_« Tu crois qu'il est quel heure ? »_ lui demanda-t-il relevant sa tête près de celle de Kousei.

**Kousei rouvrit les yeux et fut surpris de se trouver nez à nez avec Zero. **

_**« Heu, en quoi est-ce important ? »**_

**Avoir le visage de ce garçon si prêt du sien rendait Kousei moins téméraire. Il perdu un instant son sourire de peur que Zero ne remarque gêne ou s'en aille tout simplement.**

_**« On a tout notre temps, tu sais ? La journée est loin d'être finir et d'un côté , tant mieux car , personnellement, j'adore être ici... Avec toi, enfin pas tout seul.Ca me fait plaisir que tu sois là. »**_

**Comme quoi, même ****lui**** pouvait être maladroit**

Le noiraud se demanda comment il devait interpréter les propos de son camarade. Il hésitait, il lui avait quand même presque dit que c'était en partie parce qu'il était là qu'il était bien ici non ? Enfin il n'était pas sur d'avoir prit le bon sens des paroles qu'il lui avait adressé.

Il décida de passe outre, revenant plutôt au sujet de sa question.

_« J'ai rendez-vous et je ne peux pas être en retard. »_

Il frissonnait à l'avance de ce qu'il l'attendait s'il était encore une fois en retard à la répétition.

_« Mais si tu dis qu'il y a encore le temps, ça va ! »_

Il se sentait bien ici et c'était bien la première fois qu'il était assez content d'être au lycée.

_**« Rendez-vous ? »**_

**La voix du blond s'était faite inquiète à son insu. Tout comme son visage d'ailleurs. Après une seconde à peine, il retrouva un sourire qu'il s'était forcé à prendre.**

_**« Alors tu as une petite amie ? Fallait le dire ! »**_

**Il préféra ensuite se recoucher pour retrouver une expression déçue sons trop attiré l'attention.**

**C'est étrange mais il aurait voulu rester seul avec ce garçon qui ne semblait pas vouloir profiter de lui. L'avoir rien que pour lui.**

Zero éclata de rire. Lui, une petite amie ? Il trouvait la perspective d'un tel cas très drôle.

_« Non, non ! J'ai une repet' avec mon groupe. »_

Il se tût un instant , avant d'ajouter en précision, sa position dans le groupe.

**Kousei haussa un sourcil. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de si drôle. Il attendit tout de même que le noiraud s'explique, étirant ses lèvres en un sourire à cette nouvelle.**

_**« Ouaw ! Un groupe ?! La classe. Ca doit être vachement cool de faire partie d'un groupe, solidaire et tout… »**_

**Le blond fantasmait déjà sur l'image qu'il se faisait de ses groupes favoris et envia quelque peu son camarade. **

_**« En général on est proche des membres de son groupe... Enfin j'imagine ! Comment s'appelle-t-il au fait ? »**_

**Il s'était pris d'une réel passion pour celui qu'il découvrait comme un musicien, et décidait de boire chacune des paroles qu'il prononcerait à ce sujet.**

Le jeune musicien sourit, le était une des rares personne à s'intéresser à ce qu'il faisait. Après tout, ce n'était pas si désagréable d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler dans cette école.

_« On s'appelle GHOST »_ Dit-il plein de fierté.

_« C'est vrai que nous assez proches ... »_

Il pensa alors à leur chanteur et un sourire encore plus éclatant étira ses lèvres.

_« Oui... Proche ... »_ murmura-t-il.

**Kousei observait attentivement l'objet de son attention jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive sa manière bien à lui de répéter ses mots, avec ce sourire...  
**_**« Ah, tu semble être un peu plus proche d'eux que je ne l'aurais imaginer. »**_

**Il rit bien qu'au fond de lui il était un peu déçu. Après tout, il était bien bête de croire qu'en quelques minutes il pouvait devenir un grand ami pour ce garçon. C'était aussi très égoïste de sa part de s'imaginer devenir son seul ami. **

**Malgré la rancune qu'il éprouva tout de suite envers lui-même, il rit donc, prenant le ton de l'ironie. **

_**« Je ne te savais pas de ce bord là ! »**_

Le noiraud ne remarqua rien à la déception de Kousei. Lui, il était persuadé de s'en être déjà fait un ami. Un ami très, très sexy mais un ami quand même. Enfin il espérait que se soit ainsi.

La pensée qu'il pourrait y avoir plus entre eux le traversa mais il se secoua la tête pour la chasser. Surtout qu'au même moment le blond lui lança un remarque qui le déstabilisa.

Il en cessa de rire et ses joue devinrent rouge pivoine (nos amies les fleurs 3).

**Kousei cessa à son tour de rire. Nan, pas déjà, enfin il voulait plutôt dire, pas Gay ? Bref cette simple remarque chamboula le blond qui finit par bafouiller lorsqu'il voulu prendre la parole.**

_**« Tu ... tu as... Un petit ami... a-alors ? »**_**  
Au lieu d'effrayé ou moqueur, cette fois on pouvait bien lire la déception sur son visage assombrit. Cette fois, c'était trop gros. **

Rouge de confusion, Zera releva un peu la tête, tête qu'il venait à peine de baisser, honteux, pour juger de la réaction de son camarade. Il fut d'ailleurs très surpris de lire, sur son visage, de la déception. Il s'attendait plutôt à du dégoût ou quelque chose dans ce style là. Mais là non, pas du tout. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son visage affiché cette expression. Est-il déçus que son nouvel ami soit homosexuel ?

Il tentant tout de même un petit sourire gêné.

_« Oui... C'est ... Le chanteur de mon groupe, Kotha. »_

Il était gêné de la situation. Ici à l'école, il n'avait jamais dit qu'il était plus attiré par les garçons que par les filles. Kousei était le premier camarade de classe à qui il se confiait.

Prit d'un doute, il lui demanda, légèrement anxieux de la réponse :

_« Tu ... Tu n'es pas dégoûté au moins ? » _

Son regard s'était subitement teinté de tristesse. Il ne voulait pas perde le seul ami qu'il s'était fait ici juste à cause de sa sexualité.

_**« Non ! Pas du tout ! T'en fais pas. »**_

**Il retrouva un faible sourire puis tourna son visage vers le ciel, posant ses mains sous sa nuque.**

**Il se trouvait trop égoïste et trop ridicule pour oser avouer son point de vue.**

Zero regarda l'autre étudiant d'un œil perplexe. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre qu'il ne lui disait pas.

Il se rapprocha un peu, restant à une distance raisonnable. Il ne pouvait pas lui imposer sa proximité, pas depuis qu'il savait.

Après plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles un silence se fit ressentir il décida de commencer une nouvelle conversation.

_« Et toi ? Tu dois avoir une petite amie, non ?? »_

**Kousei accepta que Zero se rapproche un peu plus mais il rit à nouveau lorsque la question lui fût posée.**

_**« Nan, nan, nan ! C'est que... Enfin, j'ai pas envie quoi ... »**_

**Il ne détourna pas son regard du ciel de peur que son trouble ne s'aperçoive.**

_« Nan ! J'y crois pas ! »_

Là Zero était médusé par cette nouvelle.

_« Tu fais le désespoir de nombreuse fille tu sais ! »_

_**« Des filles qui ne me connaissaient pas ne me disent rien du tout. Pourquoi devrais-je faire plaisir à l'une d'entre elles alors qu'elles ne font rien pour m'aider ? Puis, ça rendrait les autres malheureuses. Et... J'ai envie d'autre chose. »**_

**Il ne bougea pas d'un poil car sa gêne aurait pu se détecter dans le moindre de ses gestes.**

Zero ne comprenait pas vraiment. Et comment le pourrait-il d'ailleurs, il n'avait pas une ribambelle de groupie et il n'aimait pas les filles. Mais qu'entendait son camarade par ''autre chose '' Dans un élan de curiosité avancée il lui demanda :

_« Autre chose ? »_

Il regarda attentivement son ''nouvel ami'', qui lui ne bougeait toujours pas d'un pouce essayant de déceler quelque chose.

**Kousei hésita un long moment puis, toujours fixant le ciel, il prononça une question étrange dont le ton grave accentuant la singularité.**

_**« Si je fais quelque chose de totalement égoïste envers toi, tu m'en voudra ? »**_

Ne sachant pas ce qu'il entendais par ''quelque chose de totalement égoïste envers toi'', il acquiesça en silence, trop curieux de savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

_« Fait toujours »_

Maintenant quoique face le blond, il ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir vu qu'il avait donné son approbation.

**Kousei prit une longue et lente inspiration avant de se tourner complètement vers Zero et d'à peine quelques mouvements, poser sa main sur le visage de son camarade et d'enfin poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Après quelques secondes interminable, il se retira et sembla réfléchir. **

_**« Hum, c'est bien ce que je pensais... » **_

Les yeux de Zero s'écarquillèrent en sentant sa main se poser sur sa joue. Mais quand il eut les lèvres de Kousei contre les siennes, il ne put s'empêcher de fermer instinctivement les yeux.

Il était en train de se faire embrasser par le mec le plus populaire de sa classe. Il y croyait à peine.

Quand il n'eut plus le doux contact sur ses lèvres, il se passa deux doigt dessus. Ensuite il regarda le blond avec incrédulité.

_« Ce que tu pensais ? »_

**Le blond ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il regarda à nouveau le ciel, assis au sol puis s'allongea à nouveau complètement tout en fermant les yeux et en soufflant quelques mots d'un ton neutre.**

_**« Tu me plais. »**_

**Voilà. C'était dit et fait. Non pas qu'il espérait ça depuis des lunes, juste depuis quelques minutes, depuis que Zero avait conversé sans gêne avec lui. Il ne voulait pas être comme tout le monde et l'homosexualité était une bonne chose... Il hésitait auparavant. De plus, l'idée que ces deux opposée, Zero et lui-même, s'embrassent, renforçait son excitation .**

Zero fut interloqué, qu'il lui dise ça si naturellement et surtout que Kousei lui dise une telle chose. Lui, il était certes très attiré physiquement pas le blond, il avait un corps très désirable selon lui et lui avoir parlé aujourd'hui avait renforcé cette attirance. Ca lui faisait très plaisir ce qu'il venait de lui dire, il en était plus que flatté. Mais le problème est que lui, il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie et il l'aimait, il ne pouvait donc pas ne serait-ce que flirter avec Kousei. Il ne tenait pas à être infidèle à son petit ami.

Il se leva d'un bon, s'inclinant devant le blond.

_« Désolé ! Je... Je dois y aller. »_

Et sur ces mots il partit en courant, récupérant ses vêtements épars au sol, vers l'escalier, dans lequel il tenta de se rhabiller un minimum.

C'était bête à dire mais il avait paniqué et avait donc prit la fuite. S'il était resté, il aurait sûrement voulu qu'ils s'embrassent encore.

**Kousei fut surpris de le voir s'enfuire de la sorte. Apparemment, l'attirance n'était pas réciproque. Il lâcha un long soupir et cacha son visage sous ses avant bras qu'il vint placer au dessus de lui.**

**Le lendemain, lorsque le blond arriva au lycée, une bande d'adolescente se ruèrent sur lui pour lui souffler à quel point elles furent déçues de ne pas le voir défiler. Le garçon les repoussa d'abord gentiment puis les nia clairement. C'est alors qu'elles remarquèrent sa mauvaise humeur et qu'elles s'excusèrent platement. Il fallait toujours être dans les petites papiers de Kousei.**

**Arrivé en classe, ce dernier partit directement s'asseoir à sa place côté fenêtre, en silence, saluant à peine ses camarades. Silencieux, il regardait le vide, visage fermé.**

Après sa fuite de la piscine de l'école, Zero avait directement filé à son locale de répétition. Les autres membres étaient déjà tous là, exceptionnellement, et, en évitant le regard de son petit ami qui tentait de capter le sien, il se dirigea vers son instruments et leur souffla juste qu'il pouvait commencer. Ne leur disant même pas qu'il séchait certainement un bon nombre d'heure à l'école.

Mais Zero n'était pas concentré, il raté accord sur accord. Son esprit était occupé par tout autre chose que la musique. Il repensait à Kousei, à leur bref baiser et à la sensation qu'il avait sentit naître au fond de lui à ce contact. Il se dit que demain matin il irait s'excuser pour sa réaction excessive.

Alors qu'il raté encore un accord, leur batteur s'énerva et arrêta la le désastre comme il le nommait si bien. Zero reprit donc ses affaires et en sortant du local il sentit un bras assez musclé passer autour de sa taille. Il sursauta et Kotha posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, pour un baiser auquel le noiraud répondit timidement.

Le lendemain matin, il arriva la tête baissée dans la classe et après un bref bonjours général, il alla vite s'asseoir à sa place. Il avait tenté tant bien que mal de cacher, avec sa mèche de cheveux retombant sur son visage, le bleu virant mauve qui marquait le haut de sa pommette.

Mais malheureusement pour lui se genre de chose ne passé que rarement inaperçu.

S'étant assis, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Kousei. Mais dès qu'il le regarda, les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux, repensant à la veille.

**Une voix qu'il reconnut aussitôt salua la salle, fit lever le visage de Kousei qui n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir les yeux humides et rouge du musicien.**

**Ni une ni deux ,il quitta son siège, chargea son voisin de prévenir le professeur que lui et Zero serait à l'infirmerie et entraîna le noiraud par le bras jusqu'à un coin isolé, près de l'escalier.**

_**« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » **_

Zero n'avait pas la force de résister au blond, donc il se laissa emmener, la tête basse.

Quand Kousei lui posa sa question, il détourna le regard.

_« Rien du tout, je suis tombé » _

Il se mit à chipoter le lobe de son oreille de sa main droite, geste qu'il n'effectuer que dans des moments de stress ou d'embarras.

**Kousei avait laissé sa main sur le bras de Zero pour le maintenir en place en vue d'une éventuelle nouvelle fuite.**

_**« Quand on tombe, on s'égratigne le genoux et les mains. Moi, ce que je vois c'est que tu as un œil au beurre noir. Tu ne veux pas me d'explication. » **_

**Tout au long de son dialogue, le blond avait déplacé son camarade jusqu'au mu auquel il l'adossa en douceur, réduisant encore les possibilités de fuites.**

Le noiraud garda obstinément le regard dévié.

Il se sentait perdu. Comment pourrait-il expliquer convenablement toute les raisons de ce bleu ?

Tout ça était compliqué. Depuis hier toute sa vie semblait prendre un tournant qu'il ne contrôlait pas. Il se mit dès lors à pleurer, d'impuissance, de tristesse.

_« Je... »_

Aucun autre mot ne put sortir de sa bouche. Tout ce qu'il voulait exprimer restait coincé au fond de sa gorge nouée. Alors, dans un geste de désespoir, il vint se blottir dans les bras de Kousei.

**Kousei accepta Zero tout contre lui. D'ailleurs, il referma ses bras sur lui pour mieux le consoler et ainsi lui prouver son... Amitié ?**

_**« C'est Kotha, c'est ça ? »**_

**Alors qu'il murmurait, des pas retentirent dans l'escalier.**

_**« Mere, le prof' »**_

**Et d'un geste salvateur il les poussa Zero et lui, dans l'ombre dessous l'escalier jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse apercevoir le professeur entre dans sa classe, réclamant aussitôt le silence. **

_**« Viens... »**_

**Avant toute réaction de la part de Zero, il lui fit grimper les escaliers jusqu'ai toit à une vitesse qu'il lui imposa. **

**Arrivé au sommet du bâtiment Kousei reprit la position adoptée près des marches due l'escalier. Il adossa donc le noiraud à la grille de protection, tentant de croiser son regard embué.**

_**« Alors ? »**_

Zero releva la tête, ses larmes ne coulaient presque plus mais ses yeux rouge et gonflé était triste.

Il tenta enfin de répondre à la question que le blond lui avait posé quand il s'étaient encore près de l'escalier.

_« Il... Mais il m'aime. »_

Zero tentait de ne plus pleurer. La situation était déjà assez honteuse.

_« C'est ma faute, parce que... »_

Il ne pouvait pas le dire. Comment réagirait son camarade s'il le disait ?

Toujours aussi désespéré, il se resserra contre le torse du blond.

**Kousei fronça les sourcils.**

_**« Il ne t'as tout de même pas fait ça sans raison. Il n'a pas fait ça ? »**_

**Une main réconfortante passa sur la joue maltraitée et rougie. **

_**« Calme toi et raconte moi ce qui s'est passé... »**_

**Et enfin, dans une tendresse peut-être précoce entre les deux adolescents, Kousei enfui son visage dans le cou de Zero, les unissant au mieux.**

En se sentant si bien dans l'étreinte qui lui était offerte, il repensa à la veille au soir. A la raison de la gifle monumentale qu'il avait reçus. Oui c'était de sa faute.

_« En faite il a pas aimé mon attitude... »_

Il se tût, semblant réfléchir et rajouta, en se décollant du corps contre le sien.

_« Je vais aller le voir. »_

**Kousei le re-plaqua doucement contre la grille, posant ses deux mains sur les épaules de Zero, plongeant son regard dans le sien.**

_**« C'est hors de question ! Tu reste et tu m'expliques ce qu'il s'est passé ! »**_

**Son ton était grave et impressionnant par rapport au jour précédent.**

Zero se figea par réflexe, ses yeux se teintant de peur sans qu'il l'eut vraiment voulu. Se ton c'était exactement celui que Kotha avait prit hier. Il avait peur que Kousei ne lui en veuille lui aussi.

_« Laisse moi... »_ s'entendit-il gémir.

Les larmes revinrent. Pourtant il savait qu'il ferait mieux de rester ici, mais Kotha sera encore plus en colère s'il ne s'excusait pas, il en était intimement persuadé.

_« Il va être en colère. »_

**Kousei n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Le brun se laissait donc faire ?**

**Il e lâcha comme demandé recula d'un pas et dit d'une voix quelque peu coléreuse :**

_**« T'as raison, vas-y. Obéis luis. Tu le déçois de toutes manière, je te pensais douée de ta propre volonté et d'un caractère moins facile. »**_

**Et il détourna le regard, le jetant dans le vide comme l'aurait fais le noiraud pour lui-même si son copain lui avait demandé.**

**Il tenta ainsi de se calmer agrippant la grille entre ses doigts.**

Le fait qu'il lui dise qu'il le décevait lui fit mal, comme un poignard qui s'enfonçait d'un geste vif dans son cœur. Mais il accusa e coup. C'est vrai qu'il était pitoyable, il se trouvait vraiment minable...

Il se décolla de la grille et s'éloigna un peu avant de se retourner. Il voulait au justifier sa lâcheté.

_« Tu sais, j'ai pas le choix. Je dois le voir de toute façon autant que se soit maintenant Si j'attend se sera une mauvaise ambiance surtout... qu'il est mon tuteur. »_

**Le blond fit volte face et , d'un regard ahuri questionna Zero.**

_**« Qu-...Quoi ?! Ton tuteur ?! Mais c'est pas légal ça ! **_

_**Il a pas le droit de te battre ! J'appelle tout de suite la police... »**_

**Et Kousei sorti son portable de la poche de son uniforme et composa le numéro avant de coller l'engin à sa joue rougie par la colère. Tandis que la sonnerie retentissait l'étudiant préféra s'assurer d'une chose.**

_**« Vous ne couchez pas ensemble au moins ? »**_

Zero paniqua en voyant que son ami appelait vraiment la police Et quand il lui posa la question de s si oui ou non, il couchait avec son tuteur, il rougit violemment et ses membres se mirent à se mouvoir sous un ordres impulsif de son cerveau. Alors qu'il se retrouva à quelques centimètre du blond il posa ses lèvres sur les sienne un geste irréfléchis, ou peut être pas tant que ça.

_« Laisse moi t'expliquer. » _Lui murmura-t-il contre sa bouche.

Ensuite, il se décolla de son camarade et lui prit la main pour l'intimer à raccrocher son portable et à venir s'asseoir.

Zero était décidé à tout lui dire, pour ne pas qu'il continue à croire n'importe quoi, et surtout à lui avouer les nouveaux sentiments qu'il éprouvait.

**Le blond ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Zero n'avait-il pas dit qu'il aimait son chanteur ? Tout ses événement étaient de trop pour lui qui avait une vie parfaitement facile et monotone. Ok, il voulait changer mais pas tout d'un coup ! Il n'avait pas choisi le coup de cœur le plus simple du bahut.**

**Sous le choc, il obéit au brun et fini par s'asseoir, les yeux dans le vie, les membres figés.**

_**« Euhh... »**_

**Au bout du fil, une voix résonna enfin et c'est elle qui extirpa Kousei de sa torpeur, celui-ci raccrochant aussitôt.**

En voyant le blond raccrocher, il sourit et le regarda avec reconnaissance.

Il s'assit en face de lui, respirant profondément pour se donner du courage il allait pour la première fois dévoiler sa vie à quelqu'un.

_« Alors... Pour commencer il est mon tuteur mais il n'a que 23 ans. On se connaît depuis longtemps mais à la mort de ma mère il m'a hébergé parce que je n'avais nul part où aller. »_

Zero se trouvait incompréhensible, il ne savait pas comment expliquer tout ça.

_« Tu ... Tu comprend mieux ? »_

**Kousei resta immobile et sans expression aux propos de son camarade. Comment ces quelques explications pouvait expliquer cet œil ? **

_**« Et ça ? dit le blond en désignant le dit coquard, ça lui donne le droit de te faire ça ? puis, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question : te forçait-il aussi à coucher avec lui ? »**_

**Le poing du blond, plaqué au sol, se rétracta encore plus sous l'effet de la colère.**

Zero s'écriat. _« Mais non ! Il m'oblige à rien !! »_

Se rendant compte de son éclat de voix, il rougit violemment et continua, presque en murmurant :

_« J'ai ... J'ai jamais rien fait avec lui. J'ai jamais rien fait tout court. »_

Il rougit encore plus si s'était possible et après une autre grande inspiration :

_« Et ça... fit-il en posant deux doigts sur sa pommette blessée. C'est en partie ta faute. »_

**Le sourcil droit du blond se haussa et sa bouche resta bouche-bée jusqu'à ce qu'une protestation soit émise.**

_**« Quoi ?! Comment ça de ma faute ? C'est moi qui t'es tombé dessus peut être ? »**_

**Il croisa les bras et détourna son regard tel un gamin avant d'ajouter :**

_**« Puis, si c'est de ma faute, pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ? Tu voulais juste me faire taire ? »**_

Zero le regarda tristement. A cause de sa difficulté à s'exprimer, il venait sûrement de vexé le blond. Ce qui était la dernière chose qu'il souhaité.

_« Non... En faite c'est ... »_

Il n'y arrivait pas. Le dire ça n'allait pas, il décida donc d'agir. Il se releva à moitié et s'approcha de Kousei. Il hésita mais fini par reposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Quand il se retira, il était rouge comme une pivoine.

_« Il est jaloux parce que ... je suis... Tombé amoureux de toi ! »_

Le début de sa phrase fut bégayée et la fin, à toute hâte.

Le brun baissa la tête, attendant la sentence. Il savait qu'il lui plaisait, il l'avait entendu de la propre bouche du blond, mais il espérait plus.

**Celui là, il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Il ne put que se laisser faire puis, pour une fois prendre le dessus sur les choses attrapant Zero par les épaules, échangeant leur place pour l'adosser à la grille pour à son lui donner un baiser mais cette fois, une baiser si passionné que lorsqu'il prit fin dans le cou désormais meurtris du noiraud, ses lèvres étaient rougies.**

**Toujours dans son cou, Kousei ,dépassé par un désir soudain souffla quelque mots. **

_**« Finalement, tu me plait réellement... »**_

Zero se laissa faire docilement, soupirant faiblement quand les lèvres de Kousei arriva dans son cou.

Il sourit, les joues légèrement rougies, aux paroles du blond. Mais il lui avait juste confirmer son attirance, rien de plus, alors que lui il lui avait crément avouer son amour.

_« Je te plais, simplement ? »_

**La visage de l'étudiant blond fut redressé et prit une mine conquérante et à nouveau, un baiser fut échangé.**

_**« Disons seulement que tu deviens une sorte de raison de vivre... »**_

**Et une main tendre vint caressé la joue rougie mais désormais séchée de ses larmes , tandis que l'autre passait outre l'uniforme bleu marin et venait caresser la peau blanche des flanc de Zero.**

_**« Mais... Tout cela ne valait pas ce coquard... Pour lever la main sur toi, il ne devait pas t'aimer tant que ça... »**_

Le noiraud tenta de ralentir la frénésie de son compagnon, en posant une main sur son poignet, pour qu'ainsi il n'aille pas trop loin sous son uniforme.

_« Il est très possessif ... Mais il n'avait jamais levé la main sur moi auparavant. »_

Zero voulait lui demander l'abris pour cette nuit. Il ne voulait plus trop rentrer chez Kotha aujourd'hui, il savait que ce dernier serait encore très en colère. Mais il hésitait, si il demandait ça au blond, ça pourrait être prit pour une proposition indécente.

Puis il réfléchis, il n'aurait qu'à aller au locale de répétition ainsi il ne dérangerait personne.

Mais pour le moment, il était ici, dans les bras de Kousei et il tenait à en profiter le plus que possible.

_« Embrasse moi s'il te plait... » _

Juste un murmure qui s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il relevait un peu la tête.

**Kousei s'exécuta sans ronchonner, laissant tout de même ses mains sur le visage et la taille du noiraud pour le maintenir près de lui et ainsi profiter d'un contact dont il comptait prendre habitude. **

**Sentir cette peau chaude frémir sous ses doigts le faisait sourire et il en aurait voulu plus... Mais il savait que se serait trop précoce. Il ne connaissait Zero que depuis la veille. **

**D'un coup, il lui vint une idée qui peut-être... accélérerait les choses ?**

_**« Ecoute, je n'ai aucune envie que tu retourne là bas... Tu serais d'accord de venir chez moi ? »**_

Zero se sentait bizarre quand Kousei l'embrassait. C'était comme si il se retrouvait coupé de tout. Plongé dans un monde où il n'y avait qu'eux deux. Le contact des lèvres de son camarade sur sa peau le faisait se sentir bien, tellement bien. Jamais il ne s'était sentit ainsi quand Kotha le prenait dans ses bras.

Peut –être qu'il n'était pas fait pour Kotha... Mais pourtant il aimait son chanteur. Il était son premier amour et il aurait trop mal de le perde. Non vraiment, il les aimait tout deux.

Heureux que se soit le blond qui lui propose de venir chez lui, car même s'il aimait Kotha , il en avait peur quand celui-ci n'était pas bien luné, il fit un grand sourire sincère, si grand que sa pommette lui en fit mal.

_« D'accord, je ne voulais pas retourner voir Kotha aujourd'hui. »_

**Tout était dit. Il ne restait plus qu'à faire. Sans attendre, les deux étudiants quittèrent l'établissement et passèrent en coup de vent chez Zero, afin de récupérer quelques affaires, profitant de l'absence de Kotha durant la journée. Ils filèrent ensuite chez Kousei, qui vivait seul depuis le début de cette année. Il y avait quelques mois que ses parents avaient déménagés, acceptant de lui laisser l'appartement pour qu'i puisse terminer sin année dans la même école.**

**Chaque mois il recevait une somme assez conséquente qui lui permettait de vivre décemment/**

**Kousei expliqua néanmoins qu'il lui faudrait subvenir aux besoins des deux adolescents dorénavant. Ils leur faudrait sûrement trouver du travail.**

_**« Et je doute que ton cher tuteur daigne t'envoyer de l'argent, ajouta-t-il alors qu'il s'installait dans le canapé, va-t-il seulement te laisser vivre ici ? Peut-être si tu lui fait les yeux doux. »**_

**Il sourit. Enfin ils avaient fini d'installer le noiraud.**

**L'appartement, très grand, montrait qu'une famille y vivait avant. Plusieurs photos de famille trônaient sur les meubles et il y avait plusieurs chambres. **

Zero s'assit lui aussi dans le canapé, figé, les mains sur ses genoux.

_« Mais je t'inquiète pas, je vais pas rester indéfiniment. Puis je trouverais un job pour payer mes frais. »_

Il gardait la tête basse, de tel sort que ses mèches de cheveux retombe sur son visage.

**Kousei, totalement affalé à sa place, bras et jambes écartelés par la fatigues, lâcha un profond soupir et prit soudain une mine très sérieuse.**

**Se tournant vers son nouveau colocataire, il lui lança un regard grave presque désolé.**

_**« Ecoute, maintenant que nous allons vivre ensemble... Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose que je sais depuis peu et... Qui explique mon soudain intérêt pour toi... Mais promet moi de ne pas monter sur tes grand chevaux, Ok? »**_

Le brun releva la tête pour voir l'air grave qu'abordait Kousei, un nœud apparut dans son estomac.

Il hocha la tête, signifiant par là qu'il ne ferait pas de scène.

**Kousei reprit une pose convenable, s'accoudant à ses propre genoux et en regardant le sol.**

**« En fait, si je suis ici, c'était pour te trouver... »**

**Il marqua une pose aggravant encore son ton si c'était possible.**

_**« Voila, il se trouve que , il y a ça 17 ans ton père eu une histoire avec ma mère et donc... Je suis ton frère. »**_

**Il lâcha ces derniers mots comme une bombe, laissant ensuite un profond silence pour laisser le temps à Zero de comprendre la situation.**

Quand Kousei lui avoua être ici dans le seul but de le trouver, Zero haussa un sourcil et le regarda avec incompréhension. Qu'est-ce qui tout ça signifié ?

Et puis c'était quoi cette histoire comme quoi ils étaient frère ?

Ses sourcils se froncèrent encore plus si ce fut possible. Son cerveau répondait au abonné absent donc impossible pour lui de tout enregistrer et encaisser. On se foutait de lui ou quoi ?

_« Tu ... Tu es .. Mais ..tu as » _

Ne comprenant rien du tout et étant de nature très sensible des larmes se mirent à apparaître au coin des yeux du noiraud.

**Voyant l'effet obtenu, Kousei posa la main sur l'épaule de Zero qui semblait au bord des larmes.**

_**« Ho ho, calme toi, je rigolais ! »**_

**Il rit et ébouriffa les cheveux sombres et marbré du musicien avant de reprendre sa pose initiale et de balancer sa tête en arrière.**

_**« Te mets pas dans des états pareil ! Je trouvais juste que la situation ressemblait tellement à un feuilleton de série B que je trouvais que ça rentré bien dans le contexte. »**_

Voyant qu'il venait de se faire berner Zero fit la moue tout en rougissant. Il ne marchait pas il courait !

_« Je trouve pas ça drôle moi ! Même si à cette instant un sourire commença à naître sur ses lèvres. Ca aurait pu être plausible mon père étant partit à ma naissance. Rajouta-t-il en faisant mine de réfléchir. »_

Son sourire s'agrandit et il vint se placer sur le blond, ses jambes de part et d'autre de son corps.

_« Alors au prochain épisode il y aura quoi ? »_

Son sourire était devenu malicieux et il posa ses lèvres à la commissure de celle de Kousei dans un geste de pur tentation.

**Zero sur les genoux le blond sourit et posa ses mains sur les hanches du noiraud en le regardant avec un air de défis.**

_**« Un viol. »**_

**Et il se jeta sur les lèvres qui l'avaient embrassé peu avant. **

**Déjà, ses mains passaient sous la chemise blanche pour caresser un dos lisse et chaud sur lequel il appuya pour mieux maintenir le corps conquit contre lui.**

Ravis de la tournure des choses, le noiraud répondit avec plaisir au baiser.

Et alors que toute la peau de son dos n'était plus que frissons il passa ses mains derrière la nuque du blond.

Il voudrait que jamais cet instant ne cesse, il voudrait continuer à faire abstraction de tout les problèmes qui commençaient à s'accumuler.

**Le blond profitait du moment quand une lueur de lucidité lui survint. N'avait-il oas dit qu'il ne voulait pas être égoïste ? Dans un léger soubresaut, il repoussa doucement Zero afin de mettre les choses au point. Il voulait être sincère. **

_**« Cette fois, quelque chose de vraiment sérieux que je veux que tu saches avant d'aller plus loin. »**_

**Il redressa à la fois Zero et lui-même et prit le visage du musicien entre des mains tendres.**

_**« Je ne te connais pas assez pour être amoureux de toi. Ce serait trop simple. Tu me plais énormément... Mais je ne suis pas encore amoureux de toi. Je voulais que tu le saches avant de faire quoique ce soit. »**_

**Il figea son regard dans celui de Zero en attente d'une réaction.**

Il se laissa redresser et écouta Kousei sans l'interrompre. Malgré uen infinie tristesse qui apparut dans son regard, Zero comprenait. Lui-même, malgré son coup de foudre pour le blond, il aimait encore Kotha.

_« Je comprend... Je dois être honnête moi aussi. _

_J'aime toujours Kotha, plus que tout, et je ne peux pas mettre mon histoire avec lui au placard d'un coup. Et cela même si j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour toi. »_

Il tenta un faible sourire. Il s'était mit dans une situation qui allait compliquer sa vie encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

_**« Mais on peut toujours être de très bon locataire si tu es d'accord. »**_

**Et il tenta un baiser, tenant toujours le visage de Zero entre ses mains.**

_**« Mais, si une nuit j'entre dans ta chambre pour te violer, tu te plaindra pas ! Tu vis ici, tu prends tes responsabilités ! »**_

**Son visage était moqueur mais tentait de feinter un certain sérieux.**

_**« A moins que tu ne veuilles encore devenir mon objet sexuel dès maintenant ? »**_

**Hop, voilà un sourire qui venait à nouveau éclairer le visage de Kousei alors qu'il lançait un regard vicieux qu'il n'aurait jamais osé faire ailleurs que chez lui. Kousei au lycée, Kousei à la maison étaient deux personnes très différents tout compte fait.**

Son visage calait entre les mains du blond, Zero ne put éviter le baiser, mais il n'en avait pas envie de toute manière.

Le noiraud ne put s'empêcher de rougir aux propos plus qu'équivoque.

_« Je... Je, non ... Mais je vais pas squatter longtemps. Je retournerais chez Kotha quand il sera calmé. »_

Il ne voulait pas encombrer le blond et lui imposer ses sentiments qui plus est.

**Kousei écarquilla les yeux.**

_**« Qu... Tu veux retourner là-bas ?! Mais... On vient de déménager une partie de tes affaires. Moi je me faisait une joie de ne plus être seul ici, surtout si c'est toi. Je ne me vois pas vivre avec quelqu'un avec qui je devrait jouer mon rôle en permanence… Reste... **_

_**Je te ferais des petits gâteaux ! »**_

**Il avait attrapé les mains de Zero et les avait portées à la hauteur de son visage comme s'il suppliait sa petite amie de l'épouser. Il voulait enfin pouvoir se dévoiler à quelqu'un... CE quelqu'un. **

Le noiraud était gêné. Bien sur, il crevait d'envie de rester ici avec le blond, mais il avait tout autant envie de voir Kotha. Il devait choisir ... Ou peut-être pas.

_« Si je vis ici commença-t-il, hésitant. Je retournerai quand même le voir... en dehors de nos répet' je veux dire. »_

Il reprit ses mains, détournant le regard vers le sol, cette position l'avait mis mal à l'aise.

**Le blond recula quelque peu en voyant la gêne que ressentait son nouveau colocataire potentiel. Soupirant, il incita se dernier à descendre de ses genoux.**

_**« Même si ça me plait pas trop, je ne pourrais pas t'en empêcher. Puis, j'aurais moi aussi des aventures c'est équitable. Vivre ensemble ne nous engage à rien. »**_

**Il fit un mince sourire et ferma à nouveau les yeux, basculant une nouvelle fois la tête en arrière. **

Zero consentit à descendre des genoux du blond, non sans tristesse de quitter une position qui lui plaisait assez.

Il lui sembla qu'on lui planta un coup de couteau dans l'estomac quand Kousei lui annonça qu'il aurait des aventures. Il était jaloux. Il ne pouvait rien faire contre ça. Il éprouvait pour le blond un début d'amour très fort. Il se sentait irrémédiablement attiré par lui, que se soit physiquement ou autre.

_« Et tes aventures ... Elles seront uniquement féminine ? »_

**Toujours ''aveugle'', Kousei fit une moue incertaine, passant ses mains sous sa nuque pour plus de confort. **

_**« Je suppose, oui ... Tu es le premier et le seul gars qui m'ait attiré tu sais. Ce... ''bord'' est encore tout nouveau pour moi. » **_

**il marqua une pose et ricana.**

_**« Je ne vais tout de même pas draguer ou coucher avec des hommes tout de même ! »**_

**il réouvrit les yeux et posa un regard emplit de sous-entendu sur le jeune garçon qui était à ses cotés.**

_**« A moins que tu ne me le propose ... ? »**_

**Et à nouveau il rit, refermant ses paupières sur ses yeux sombres mais bienveillants.**

Faisant la moue au fil des mots de son camarade il rougit violemment au sous-entendu. Après réflexion s'il couchait avec lui, il y aurait un quelque chose entre eux qui le retiendrait peut-être auprès de lui. C'était égoïste certes, mais c'était humain d'être égoïste. Et puis, il ne voulait pas laissé s'échapper ce garçon pour lequel il avait eu un coup de foudre.

_« Si je couche avec toi et que d'un côté, je fais ça pour te rattacher à moi ... Ce ne sera pas trop égoïste ? »_

Il voulait se rapprocher du corps à ses côtés, il était un homme après tout et donc ce genre de sous-entendu à répétition, ça devenait trop.

**Dans sons pseudo-sommeil, Kousei haussa d'abord un sourcil puis se redressa et ouvrit les yeux une énième fois mais il prit soin de se trouver bien en face du brun pour mieux plonger son regard interrogateur dans les yeux profond du musicien.**

_**« T'es sérieux, là ?! »**_

**Il avait posé ses mains sur ses genoux désormais libre et écartés et suite à quelques secondes d'échange visuel, Kousei planta son regard au sol avec un soupir, juste entre ses jambes.**

_**« He bien, je ne pense pas... D'ailleurs, je le serais moi aussi, égoïste, car, dis toi bien que mes relations extérieures ne cesseront pas pour autant ... S'il arrive que nous le fassions, ce serait d'un comme un accord. »**_

**En son fort intérieur, il ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il adviendrait de ses sentiments.**

Silencieusement, le noiraud acquiesça. Tant pis si le blond ne l'aimait pas. Il allait faire en sorte qu'il le devienne.

Il s'approcha timidement et vint relever la tête de Kousei.

_« Ca me vas, à moi ... »_

Il n'avait pas le choix de toute manière. Là pour le moment il préférait le partager plutôt que de ne pas l'avoir.

Il déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Kousei, avant de murmurer contre celles-ci :

_« Alors fait moi l'amour maintenant... »_

**Le blond, plus que surpris, eu d'abord un mouvement de recul mais se prit vite au jeu et il bascula sur Zero qu'il prit soin d'allonger sur le canapé, balançant négligemment sa chemise.**

_**« On peut toujours essayer... »**_

**Et il entama un baiser interminable tandis qu'il défaisait assidûment la chemise **

**du noiraud.**

Zero se laissa entraîner vers l'arrière sans protester, heureux de sentir ce poids contre son corps.

Répondant passionnément au baiser du blond, il passa, alors que sa chemise aller bientôt rejoindre celle déjà au sol, ses mains d'abord sur ses avants bras et es fit remonter jusqu'au épaule.

Il rompis de lui-même le baiser affichant un sourire mi-joyeux, mi-gêné de la tournure des évènement. Ce matin en arrivant au lycée, jamais il n'aurait imaginé finir allongé sur un canapé avec au-dessus de lui le gars qui faisait craquer, presque, toutes les filles.

_« Moi je ne te propose pas de seulement essayer. »_

Cette réplique l'étonna, il ne se savait pas aussi aguicheur... Jamais il n'aurait dis des choses pareils en temps normal.

**Dans ce cas, comment hésiter ? Si ce n'est que c'était tout de même la première expérience homosexuelle pour Kousei. Allait-il aussi bien s'en sortir que lorsqu'il s'agissait de fille ? A vrai dire, il ne s'était jamais imaginé dans une telle position auparavant... Néanmoins, sentir les lèvres de ce garçon, son torse nu contre le sien éveillait chez le blond des émotions encore inconnues. **

**Incertain mais téméraire, il passa ses mains timides d'abord sur le visage de Zero, s'immisçant ensuite sur son torse, son ventre où il s'attarda quelques instants avant d'enfin oser s'attaquer à une fermeture éclaire gênante.**

**Il se débattit avec durant une poignée de seconde à peine (il n'avait pas l'habitude d'ouvrir celle des autres...) puis dégagea les fesses du musicien de leur couche en trop, lui intimant de les lever pour faciliter la descente du pantalon jusqu'à ses chevilles et que finalement, il finisse au sol parmi les chemises abandonnées. Avec plus de simplicité, ce fut son propre uniforme qui suivit et les deux colocataires furent désormais en sous-vêtements, l'un sur l'autre. Dans cette situation assez équivoque, Kousei stoppa son ardeur pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis, l'interrogeant du regard sur la suite des événements.**

Ses mains, toujours sur les épaules du blond, se crispèrent et sa tête se pencha un peu en arrière quand les mains de Kousei se mirent à caresser son torse, puis son ventre, laissant aussi un faible soupir s'échapper de sa bouche.

Comme le lui intima son compagnon, Zero releva un peu son bassin pour faciliter son déshabillage. Il se retrouva bien vite simplement vêtu de son boxer. Le blond aussi se retrouva vite dans la même tenue.

Il laissa son regard s'encrer à celui de Kousei quand celui-ci stoppa tout mouvement pour l'interroger.

En guise de réponse, le noiraud remonta ses bras jusqu'à les nouer autour du coup de son futur amant pour rapprocher encore plus leurs corps et en gémissant langoureusement il fit un léger mouvement de bassin contre sa virilité. S'était sa toute première fois ... Jamais il n'avait été si proche de quelqu'un comme ça. Si peut-être avec Kotha, mais il avait toujours demander à celui-ci d'attendre, prétextant qu'il n'était pas près. Et là , sur un coup de tête, il était près à passer le pas avec un garçon qu'il ne connaissait depuis même pas 48 heures. Alors oui il avait peur, mais son corps réagissait seul, inconsciemment .

_« Kousei ... Embrasse moi. »_

Une supplique presque inaudible.

Zero voulait encore, toujours, sentir les lèvres du blond.

**Supplique presque inaudible peut-être mais interceptée par Kousei qui s'exécuta sans attendre, échangeant avec son colocataire un long baiser durant lequel il serra le corps presque nu contre le sien, faisant sentir par la même occasion la réaction de son anatomie face aux avances du musicien. Il ne pensait pas que son désir serait aussi fort mais pourtant, l'étroitesse de son sous-vêtement lui rappelait à chaque fraction de seconde à quel point il avait envie de Zero. Il ne pourrait pas résister longtemps... ****  
****En guise de prévention contre toutes éventuelles blessures à venir, Kousei profita de son étreinte avec le brun pour lui susurrer quelques consignes. ****  
****_« Si par malheur je te fais du mal, promet moi de me prévenir... »_****  
****Et il posa un baiser dans la nuque de son amant, laissant ensuite sa langue descendre jusqu'à son torse, jouant avec les bouts de chair qu'il rencontra afin de les durcir au mieux, tournant autour d'un nombril agité de légers spasmes et enfin, s'aventurant sur un terrain encore inconnu que ses mains dégagèrent comme elles le firent pour le feu pantalon. Le boxer de Zero descendit donc au même rythme que la langue curieuse qui happa dans un élan de courage le membre qui se présenta à elle. Kousei mit une attention toute particulière à réussir sa première ****fellation****, imaginant comment il aurait aimé qu'une fille le lui fasse. Etrangement, il ne ressentait aucune honte à ce geste, et y trouva même un certain plaisir qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé éprouver de cette manière. Raison de plus pour s'appliquer, arrêtant juste au moment où il sentait son partenaire défaillir, retenant l'explosion d'une pression à la base de la hampe.****  
****_« Pas maintenant... »_**

Zero se perdait complètement dans les sensations que le baiser lui procurait, ainsi que la proximité réduite de leur corps.

La virilité du noiraud n'était pas mieux que celle du blond. Il se sentait, lui aussi, trop à l'étroit dans ce morceau de tissus devenu depuis peu légèrement encombrant.

Au susurre que son amant venait de lui faire, il ne put que souffler un simple « Hai », son souffle court du dernier baiser échangé.

Le corps de Zero se mit à frissonner sans interruption quand il sentit une langue glisser le long de son coup, atteignant son torse. Sa main droite venue se loger dans les cheveux du blond se crispa légèrement quand ce dernier s'acharna un moment avec ses tétons. La tête rejetée en arrière, le noiraud n'était plus que gémissement et petits cris avortés entre ses dents serrées.

Il ne put pourtant pas retenir un cri de surprise et de plaisir mélangé, quand deux lèvres se refermèrent sur son membre gonflé.

_« Ko... Kousei ! »_

Sa main s'agrippa encore plus aux cheveux qu'elle tenait. Des sensations pas dizaine s'entrechoqué dans le corps de Zero. Il se sentait comme emporté par une vague de plaisir, jusqu'alors jamais éprouvé. Et au moment où son ventre fourmillait plus que jamais et que son désir était à son paroxysme, il sentit qu'on lui refusait la délivrance. Il en grogna de frustration en relevant la tête vers son amant.

**Le bourreau aux cheveux clairs sourit à ce garçon qui était désormais à sa merci. Il remonta alors jusqu'à lui, le laissant goûter à sa propre virilité par l'intermédiaire d'un baiser passionné que Kousei utilisa comme diversion tandis que ses phalanges novices s'immisçaient entre les cuisses du musicien, le majeur en première ligne d'attaque pour mieux préparer l'assaut à venir. Il fallait y aller doucement et ca le blond le savait, c'est pourquoi il tenta de préparer son amant avec lenteur, laissant après quelques minutes son index rejoindre son homologue. Son baiser évoluait au fil de la préparation, prenant peu à peu fin, signe d'un commencement plus sérieux.****  
****_« J'entre en scène... Tu es prêt ? »_****  
****A ces mots, il se débarrassa enfin de son sous vêtement. Une légère grimace de surprise tordit son visage lorsque par mégarde, sa hampe rencontra celle de son colocataire. Première rencontre mais sûrement pas la dernière... ****  
****Pour mieux envisager la suite, Kousei plaça ses mains de part et d'autre du visage du noiraud, se dressant au dessus de lui, admirant ainsi à loisir son visage au summum de sa beauté, au bord de l'extase, prêt à entrer en la matière ****(si je puis dire XD)**

**Zero gémit d'inconfort dans le baiser en sentant un doigt le pénétrer et un autre gémissement similaire lorsque se fut à l'index de le pénétrer. Sentir des corps étrangers en lui était dans un premier lieu assez étranger et désagréable, mais après quelque va et viens de préparation, le noiraud commença à sentir une vague de plaisir le parcourir, ses reins se cambrant légèrement sous le plaisir qu'il commençait à ressentir. **

**Il agrippa à nouveaux le blond par le coup, déposant un baiser papillon au coin de ses lèvres et de gémir sensuellement en se cambrant. **

**_« Onegai ... Prend moi ! » _**

**Il en devenait impatient tant il avait envie de sentir son amant prendre possession de lui. **

**Il ne faudrait pas lui répéter. Kousei se prépara à obéir aux ordres, se plaçant désormais droit entre les cuisses du noiraud, forçant peu à peu sa virginité avec le plus de douceur et de tendresse dont il était capable. Il lui fallu donc un moment avant d'être totalement en lui et tant mieux car la sensation nouvelle était si délectable que s'eut été un crime de ne pas en profiter un instant. Cette étroitesse, cette chaleur... Tout était différent des sentiments éprouvés avec une femme.****  
****Dans cet instant de bonheur, Kousei baisa les lèvres de Zero, lui susurrant à même la bouche ces mots : ****  
****_« Déjà, merci... Ca va toi ? »_****  
****Il voulait s'en assurer avant d'aller plus loin. Il ne voulait en aucun cas le blesser ou lui faire du mal. Il voulait que pour lui aussi sa première fois soit merveilleuse.**

Quand Kousei le pénétra de son membre cette fois, le noiraud ressentit un vive douleur qui lui fit rejeta un instant la tête en arrière, des larmes apparaissant aux coins de ses yeux. Il se serra plus fort contre son amant alors que celui-ci continuait de s'enfoncer en lui.  
La douleur le déchirait mais il tenta tant bien que mal de retenir ses gémissements de douleur. Heureusement cette douleur n'était que passagère, une fois son amant complètement entré en lui, il commença à s'habituer à sa présence. Les sensations qu'il ressentait semblées dix fois plus forte que celle qu'il avait ressentit quelques instant plus tôt, lorsque Kousei avait appliqué ses lèvres sur son membre.  
Alors que le blond l'embrassait, une larme coula le long de sa joue. En cet instant précis, il se dit qu'il pouvait bien mourir. Rien ne pouvait être aussi bon que ce moment précis ou Kousei et lui ne faisait plus qu'un.  
Leurs lèvres étant toujours l'une contre l'autre, il opina légèrement de la tête. Il ne compris pas pourquoi il le remerciait, il se risqua donc à demander de plus amples explications.  
_« Pour ... pourquoi merci ? »_  
Il était bien ainsi, certes, mais son désir devenait douloureux de ne pas sentir son amant bouger en lui. Et il était sûr que c'était pareil pour lui.  
Il ondula donc du bassin, s'enfonçant encore un peu plus sur la hampe de son amant et gémissant de délectation.

**D'un revers de la main, Kousei sécha les larmes de Zero, restant collé à lui tandis qu'ils échangeaient quelques mots.****  
****_« Pour ce moment... »_****  
****Et il ne pu ignorer la vive sensation par laquelle sont corps fut parcouru lorsque le musicien oscilla sous lui, augmentant ainsi la vague de plaisir dont il ne s'était pas encore remit. Que faire d'autre à présent sinon les mener ensemble vers les sommets. Pour mieux l'accompagner, le blond attrapa les mains de son amant, entremêlant ses doigts aux siens et ensuite caler son visage au creux de son cou alors que son basin, vraisemblablement animé d'une volonté propre, avait entamé une danse de plus en plus effrénée au sein même du corps chéri.****  
****Les sensations se faisaient de plus en plus fortes et furent bientôt insupportable. Les muscles du lycéen ne tenaient plus et montraient des signes de faiblesse, seul son membre avaient encore une belle allure tandis qu'il disparaissait et réapparaissait à la mesure des coups de boutoir (trop cru XD ?!). Le cerveau pourtant ingénieux de l'étudiant se trouva soudain envahi d'une épaisse brume dont le parfum musqué lui donnait le tournis. A peine Kousei eu-t-il le temps de gémir le nom de son colocataire au creux de sa nuque que bientôt, en l'espace de quelques spasmes longs et réguliers, il se vida en lui avec un cri de jouissance contenu par les cousins du canapé.****  
****Vidé dans tout les sens du terme, le blond se laissa lentement retomber sur son homologue, essoufflé et reconnaissant. Il eu à peine la force de poser un baiser sur l'épaule humide de sueur qui lui faisait face.**

**Zero serra ses doigts sur ceux de son amant, tentant de se raccrocher à quelque chose de concret. Il avait la tête penchée en arrière, les yeux mi-clos et gémissait sans retenue son plaisir. **

**Au fur et à mesure que le rythme de Kousei accélérait, ses gémissement se changèrent en petit cris de plaisir. Il se sentait perde pieds dans le tourbillon de sensation qu'était leur corps à corps effréné. **

**Quand le brun sentit son compagnon se déverser en lui, il ne put se contenir plus longtemps et il jouis à son tour dans un gémissement approchant du cris, maculant leurs ventres à tout les deux. **

**Il tentant de reprendre son souffle, ce qui était pas tâche facile avec le blond sur lui, mais il ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille déjà. Pour bien montrer son envie de le garder en lui, il noua ses jambes autour de sa taille.**

**De toutes manières, Kousei était trop fatigué pour penser à bouger pour l'instant. Il reprenait son souffle, l'accordant instinctivement à celui de con amant. Il resta donc en Zero de longues minutes, se promettant à lui-même que cette première expérience ne serait pas la dernière. **

Après s'être remis de ses émotions, le blond quitta enfin le corps du musicien pour habiller le sien ou du moins, la moitié. Il se vêtit juste de son boxer et d'un jeans large qui traînait sur une chaise, le remplaçant a cet endroit par les affaires des jeunes garçons.

**Après avoir fait ceci, il repassa à côté du canapé où se trouvait encore Zero, laissa ses doigts parcourir son corps à son passage puis rejoint la fenêtre de l'appartement pour sortir sur le balcon. Il avait besoin de fraîcheur et de soleil pour reprendre totalement possession de ses moyens. **

**Ca y est, ils étaient devenus de bien étranges colocataires. La vie à partir de cet instant allait devenir intéressante... **

FIN du Chapitre 1°

_[Kimiko :_ Rahalala je l'aime ce RP XD Je suis fière de nous ... Review ?? Critique ?

Aller bisous - 3°

_[Nekomi : -Dodo ZzzZZzzz- _


End file.
